


Silver Thread

by daintywitch (DreamyDelphyne)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, As meninas do Red Velvet são ótimas cunhadas, Eles realmente se amam, Eu realmente adoro flores você vai ver, Handfasting, Idiots in Love, Johnny usa hanbok, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, No fim você também vai querer celebrar o Lughnassadh, Paganism, Portuguese, Português, Shabbat | Sabbath | Sabt, Soulmates, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Tanto açucar que talvez você tenha caries, Universo alternativo - bruxaria, Yuta usa kimono
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyDelphyne/pseuds/daintywitch
Summary: Onde Johnny nunca pensou que se casaria mas ele também nunca pensou que bruxas ou alguém tão precioso quanto Nakamoto Yuta existiam
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 1





	Silver Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira história publicada em muito tempo, mas eu estou feliz em compartilhar, mesmo que seja para compartilhar a felicidade que me aqueceu enquanto eu escrevia com apenas algumas pessoas. Por favor aproveite, foi feita com muito carinho.

Johnny cresceu sem muitas crenças fantasiosas, ele nunca acreditou em destino ou almas gêmeas e ele nunca esperou que um dia acharia alguém com quem gostaria de passar o resto da vida, alguém que ele amasse tanto que aceitaria ter suas almas unidas em um nível que sua mente mortal não achava ser possível, mas cá estava ele, encarando no espelho o espaço de pele limpa onde as tatuagens que preenchiam seu ombro e braço esquerdo inteiros se encerravam. O lugar onde Yuta desenharia seu nome em prata selando o ritual de união deles, com mágica, porque seu noivo era um maldita bruxa e era quem ele conseguia ver sorrindo diabolicamente atras dele no reflexo.

Na primeira vez em que ele viu Yuta todo mullet que mudava de cor quinzenalmente, olhos escuros, cheiro de alfazema eterno e um sorriso de predador ele deveria saber que era um mal negócio. Seus instintos deveriam ter lhe avisado para correr, mas ele só se viu preso no mesmo lugar, coisas estranhas e quentes rastejando nas suas entranhas e lhe deixando em agonia enquanto ele morria lentamente de amor por Yuta. Nada conseguia mudar seu estado lamentável de paixão, nem seus amigos avisando que talvez o espírito livre de Yuta fosse demais para o seu caminhãozinho, ou que suas plantas mortas reviviam do além toda vez que Yuta vinha passar a noite em seu apartamento ou o estranho fato de que o cara literalmente os fazia flutuar enquanto eles estavam se beijando.

Yuta jurava que o que ele sentia não era um feitiço ou poção e Johnny acreditava, porque quando ele finalmente entrou em choque com a informação do japonês ser uma bruxa não demorou muito tempo até ele superar a negação e voltar correndo para os braços do seu namoradinho esquisito, não foi tempo suficiente para que Yuta nem mesmo tentasse lhe enfeitiçar. Porque, Circe, tudo era sua culpa por estar tão malditamente apaixonado por esse homem.

“Querida, eu sei que você é um pedaço de mau caminho, mas você pode se apreciar outro dia, nós precisamos sair.” Yuta surgiu ao seu lado no reflexo do espelho. O cabelo branco parecendo loiro com a luz da tarde que entrava pelas janelas do quarto deles. Em suas mãos ele segurava as camadas e mais camadas que deveriam completar a parte superior do seu hanbok. “Essa coisa não é essencial para o ritual, você poderia deixar eu expor esse seu corpinho lindo para as minhas irmãs sedentas e deixá-las morrer de ciúme hoje.”

Johnny bufou e apanhou as roupas e começou a vestir uma por uma. Os dedinhos travessos de Yuta achando caminhos por baixo de cada uma delas. “Você sempre fica mais animado quando tem alguma coisa para tirar.”

Yuta lhe deu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes. “Querida você me conhece tão bem, nós poderíamos nos casar.” Johnny riu de verdade desta vez, os braços sendo colocados ao redor de Yuta. Ele ficava tão bom brilhando em saúde e alegria. Johnny poderia observá-lo o dia inteiro e nunca reclamaria.

“Eu pretendo fazer isso hoje, você sabe.”

“Claro que eu sei, eu sou um ótimo partido, você deve se regozijar, nunca haverá um pretendente tão bom quanto eu no mun..” Johnny cortou seu falatório com um beijo, Yuta resmungou mesmo enquanto eles faziam isso, porque ele era irritante assim. Uma brisa de verão entrou no quarto, seus cabelos e vestes sendo bagunçados pelo evento, um sinal, era a hora de eles serem selados juntos. “Temos que ir antes que uma das suas cunhadas malditas apareçam nessa janela voando numa vassoura para nos levar pelos cabelos.”

Johnny lhe deu um último beijo, rindo. “Elas parecem mais animadas que qualquer um de nós.”

“Claro que elas estão, nós somos o primeiro par selado desse clã em muito tempo. Muitos rituais podem acontecer agora e você sabe, nós somos sempre...”

“Sedentos por poder.” Yuta lhe deu um sorriso, os olhos brilhando em travessuras. Ele deu um beijo em sua clavícula escondida sob a pilha de tecido.

“Grande barganha Johnny Suh, você ganhou uma alma gêmea e um clã inteiro de bruxas sedentas, não existe um homem mais afortunado na terra.” Johnny deixou seu sorriso se estender, todos os dentes aparecendo como um lobo. Ele se abaixou para chegar à orelha de Yuta.

“E você acha que eu não sei querida?”

***

Johnny sentiu o coração aquecer assim que eles chegaram ao piso inferior, cheirava a pão recém assado e filipendula. As guirlandas brancas da flor decoravam todos os cantos da casa em preces silenciosas de paz e amor. A casa estava movimentada, suas cunhadas correndo por todo o lugar em vários tons de laranja, amarelo e verde segurando os alimentos para o piquenique de Lughnassadh que estava acontecendo lá fora e preparando seus próprios rituais. Ele e Yuta logo foram arrastados por mãozinhas espertas para o exterior onde bobinas de tecido haviam sido estendidas sob o gramado, os girassóis por todo o lugar melhoraram mais ainda seu humor, se é que era possível.

O lugar inteiro vibrava com conversa e risos, amigos e família de todas as partes do mundo reunidos ali, Yuta logo foi arrastado por seus sênior para receber brindes de cerveja e Johnny foi atrás de seu melhor amigo que diligentemente aprendia a fazer bonecas de palhas de milho em um círculo com as crianças. “Em todos os meus anos trabalhando nessa indústria vital acho que nunca te vi vestindo amarelo Doie.”

Doyoung não lhe respondeu até terminar sua boneca, os olhos apertando para conseguir lhe ver com a claridade. Johnny se sentou ao lado dele. “Também nunca vi você vestindo trajes de casamento, mas aqui está você Suh, sinta-se privilegiado, eu comprei roupas novas especialmente para a ocasião.” A mordida sempre estava presente, mas Johnny sabia melhor, esses eram votos alegres da parte do seu amigo.

“Claro, claro raio de sol, como você fugiu do trabalho?”

“Disse que meu irmão estava casando-se e troquei um turno, a senhora Lee disse que eu tinha o dever de pegar o buquê e arranjar uma esposa.” Com certeza essa era uma coisa que a dona da creche onde Doyoung trabalhava diria. Talvez Johnny devesse providenciar algumas flores para o amigo. Apenas pela manutenção da mentira, é claro.

Johnny riu. “O que você vai dizer quando for a vez de Donghyun se casar? Que ele se divorciou?”

“Sim e que vai se casar de novo com uma estrangeira, se você olhar bem vai ser uma verdade com traços de mentira.” Doyoung terminou sua boneca e as crianças começaram a levantar para pendurar as mesmas em uma das árvores. Johnny como sempre foi arrastado junto para servir de escada, segurando uma criança de cada vez no ar enquanto Doyoung as ajudava a atar os nós. “Cara eu espero que exista um feitiço para tirar manchas, porque o pequeno Renjun aqui derramou geleia na roupa dele, o que você falou pra sua mãe?”

“Que ia tirar a semana de férias com Yuta, sabe o que ela respondeu? Que eu não precisava esconder que estava indo conseguir uma certidão de casamento em Las Vegas.”  
Doyoung riu. “De certa forma você está, só que não é em Las Vegas e Yuta vai escrever a porra do nome dele em você, se a senhora Suh ver isso em você ela vai fazer piada disso pelo resto da sua vidinha miserável.”

“Obrigado por me lembrar que eu nunca mais vou poder ir à praia com minha família cara.” Johnny colocou a última criança no chão com dificuldade, DongHyuk havia gostado de ficar nos seus ombros, mesmo que ele já houvesse visto a coisinha flutuando pela casa tranquilamente um monte de vezes. Ele só desceu resmungando quando Joohyun se aproximou, fugindo antes que a bruxa mais velha pudesse brigar com ele.

“Está na hora, Johnny.” A descontração parecia ter fugido dele em um suspiro, nervosismo se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, Doyoung deu um tapinha nas suas costas. Joohyun sorriu tranquilizadoramente para ele e o guiou para começar a caminhar na direção de Yuta, seu kimono se destacando como um pontinho preto no meio das roupas festivas e coloridas das bruxas e outras criaturas.

Logo eles estavam juntos, caminhando lado a lado até onde a sacerdotisa do clã já estava posicionada, atrás dela um círculo de galhos e flores tecidas criava um anel que emoldurava o sol começando a se pôr no horizonte. Eles foram colocados frente a frente, e Johnny jurava que poderia se afogar na profundidade dos olhos do homem com quem ele estava se casando. Ele sempre achou que Yuta parecia pálido usando cores escuras, mas agora era apenas etéreo com os fios de cabelo branco escapando do coque e o rosto banhado pela luz dourada do entardecer. Música tocava ao redor deles, mas Johnny estava perdido demais para notar até que a sacerdotisa ergueu uma de suas mãos e uma das mãos de Yuta, um suspiro que ele não sabia que estava segurando saiu assim que Yuta começou a falar seus votos. Era japonês, um idioma que Johnny não sabia falar, mas em palavras que ele conhecia muito bem, porque Yuta havia recitado elas para ele quase todas as noites durante todo o ano em que eles foram noivos, traduzido cada palavra, explicado cada significado, assim como ele fez com desde o dia em que Johnny disse que queria ficar ao seu lado, sendo ele uma bruxa ou não tantos anos atrás.  
Cada palavra vinha acompanhada de lembranças quentes e confortáveis, do fantasma do toque de Yuta no seu cabelo ou rosto antes de dormir. Johnny não soube quando começou a chorar, mas só percebeu quando Yuta ergueu a mão livre para limpar seu rosto. Lhe dando um daqueles sorrisos secretos e cumplices que ele guardava só para quando os dois estavam juntos. Johnny sorriu também, o peito parecendo se expandir além do que podia.

No fundo da bela tela que era seu quase marido ele pode ouvir alguém chorando, a voz de Joohyun murmurando um “Maldito falador suave”, o arrulhar da sacerdotisa para eles e os risinhos das crianças. Logo foi a sua vez. Ele teve que pigarrear para evitar que sua voz falhasse, mas conseguiu recitar as palavras em que havia pensado por semanas com exatidão, cada uma de suas memórias favoritas, a alegria que ele tinha em poder crescer ao lado de Yuta e o quão feliz ele era em poder desbravar um mundo completamente novo com sua companheira. Yuta não chorou, mas Johnny conseguia sentia sua magia fluindo suave sob a própria pele, expectante, amável, devotada.

A sacerdotisa finalmente teceu o laço em suas mãos e ele recebeu os dedos frios de Yuta em seus próprios, uma vontade abrasadora puxar o outro para os seus braços surgiu, mas Johnny a conteve, eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo, ele teria todo o tempo do mundo para murmurar garantias, palavras de amor para seu marido, para convencê-lo de que ele era amado.

A noite chegou e com ela a escuridão, velas se acenderam por todo lugar e o casal foi guiado até onde a fogueira havia sido montada, a primeira chama seria responsabilidade deles. Johnny apertou a mão pressa a de Yuta e estendeu o braço livre sob seus ombros, sua querida teria que usar a própria magia para fazer isso, ele não poderia ajudar muito como humano que era, mas ainda poderia fornecer alguma energia corporal. Eles estavam de costas para seus convidados, mas qualquer um poderia ver como ele expos seu lado para Yuta e Yuta se deixou ser levado sob seu braço, eles estavam nisso juntos.

Primeiro veio a sensação vertiginosa de ter sua energia sugada e depois uma grande chama estalou rumo aos céus com um aceno contido da mão de Yuta, faíscas voaram por todo lugar, nunca os alcançando, o fogo dançando em uma celebração silenciosa. Os gritos se sucederam cortando crepúsculo adentro, os convidados e membros do clã se aproximaram, Johnny teve seu corpo agarrado por Joohyun e Doyoung apareceu ao lado de Yuta, puro riso e deleite enquanto começavam a girar ao redor do fogo, abraçando cada um dos que se juntavam ao círculo. Eles dançaram por minutos que pareceram horas, energia pura correndo nas veias, as estrelas brilhando sob suas cabeças. Johnny lembraria daquele momento como um dos mais felizes de sua vida até o fim dos seus dias.

Quando eles estavam sedentos demais para continuar se reuniram para comer, cerveja abundante jorrando e agradecimentos bêbados a Mãe dos grãos por todo lugar. A noite se aprofundou e as crianças foram dormir, as bruxas se reuniram para seus rituais individuais e alguns convidados continuaram festejando ao redor deles enquanto Yuta se encostava em seu ombro murmurando “É hora.” em seu ouvido.

Eles desbravaram entre as trilhas da floresta, Joohyun, a testemunha de Yuta, segurando um candelabro para iluminar o caminho a frente deles, enquanto eles andavam de mãos dadas e Doyoung guardava suas costas como a testemunha de Johnny. Uma clareira surgiu a frente e eles se posicionaram. Joohyun de pé com Doyoung a alguma distância de onde Johnny e Yuta haviam se ajoelhado frente a frente. Parecia como as outras cerimonias de casamento que Johnny já havia visto, mas as semelhanças paravam ali, ele nunca viu nenhuma festa onde o marido começava a despir o esposo como Yuta estava fazendo com uma concentração impecável.

Camada após camada ele foi se vendo livre de todo o tecido do hanbok, frio e timidez lhe fizeram corar mesmo na noite de verão. Yuta só ficou satisfeito quando seu torso estava nu e ele tirou um momento para lhe encarar. Nos primeiros anos de namoro ele se acostumou a ouvir as piadas de suas cunhadas sobre como o leão Yuta se tornava um gatinho perto dele, porque era, Yuta era sempre o mais gentil, sempre se importando com ele e o satisfazendo primeiro, mas depois as fissuras começaram a aparecer quando estavam apenas os dois. Johnny pode ver pelas frestas o predador poderoso que Yuta era, a criatura gananciosa e mesquinha que ele guardava sob o peso de sete chaves rastejava para fora em noites de pura libertação. A mesma criatura estava rindo para si agora, um sorriso cheio de dentes que era apenas feral.

Yuta se ergueu sob ele como conseguia fazer apenas poucas vezes, sua sombra crescendo sob Johnny, suas mãos apertando seus ombros antes de descer para o pedaço de pele imaculada que cobria a caixa que guardava o coração mortal do marido. Johnny sentiu o poder fluindo para ele antes da picada da unha afiada de Yuta em seu peito, conseguindo perceber apenas a sobrecarga de energia e poder que era o vínculo que Yuta construía a cada arranhar do próprio nome em sua pele. Em algum ponto ele não suportou, tombando para trás, Joohyun se aproximou sentando-se e puxando a cabeça de Johnny da grama gelada para o próprio colo, dedos gentis em seu cabelo lhe distraindo da sensação opressiva que era começar a perceber o pedaço da alma de Yuta que estava sendo guardada dentro de si.

Quando o fim chegou o peso de Yuta desabou sobre seu corpo, mesmo desacordado Johnny conseguia sentir a presença de seu companheiro no fundo de sua mente, satisfação sendo irradiada para ele em ondas. Doyoung foi quem tirou Yuta de cima de si, o acomodando melhor em seu próprio colo até que ele voltasse a consciência e depois até que ele recobrasse as forças, o que demorou o suficiente para que o orvalho começasse a cair sobre eles, mas Johnny não estava reclamando, navegando na sua própria versão estranha de conforto exausto.

Ele realmente acordou com Joohyun espalhando emplasto na ferida aberta da sua pele, nesse ponto os primeiros raios de sol começavam a nascer no horizonte e Yuta estava apagado com Doyoung na grama. Joohyun apenas terminou o que estava fazendo antes de colocar todos de pé alegando que eles tinham camas mais confortáveis para dormir que o chão duro.

Johnny tinha poucas memórias sonolentas de como foi a volta para casa, mas ele se lembra de afundar na cama com os braços cheios de Yuta, o seu cheiro de alfazema característico familiar aos seus sentidos, de como seu interior quase ronronou com toda aquela miríade de sentimentos bons fluindo entre eles. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Yuta antes de adormecer pensando em como aquele já era um começo maravilhoso para a segunda metade da sua história.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você gostou considere deixar seu kudo, eu realmente aprecio! O que você acha? Gostaria de se casar com Johnny...ou Yuta... ou com o clã das bruxas? haha, obrigada por ler.


End file.
